missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Impossible:Community Portal
Ideas Given my recent fascination with Mission: Impossible, I was thinking a wiki based on it should be developed. Some brainstorming ideas I've had: # Change the url from "missionimpossible.wikia.com" to something shorter, like "imf.wikia.com." It'd be great if Wikia would allow us to redirect one to the other, but a shorter one would be preferable in my opinion (I'm also not a big fan of using "project".wikia.com in all cases). # A stylized approach to the site. Changing the CSS, layout, and basic terminology, in order to claim to be in a hacked "IMF" website could/would be interesting. # Article focus: In order to differentiate this site from other wikis, I think we should change the focus. We should adopt an "in-universe" style with the "IMF website" idea, and not write articles on every single concept or idea. So we don't need to have an article on say "archaeology" or "kilogram" or "liquid," even though they were the mentioned in episodes. Only concepts that would understandably be present on an IMF website should be included. Off the top of my head, these would include: #* People : IMF Agents, enemies, people connected to either of those. Anyone and everyone could/should be included. #* Mission details : separate from episodes (detailed below). I'm not sure how to title those. #* Crimes/Crimonology : Details on Murder, Suicide, Assassination, Terrorism, Organized Crime, etc. #* Organizations/Agencies : Including the IMF and related agencies. #* Nations, Regions #* Events : Important War, and other event details. # Secondary article focus: Also, in order for completeness, we need to contain "real-world" non-IMF styled articles. Real-world articles on actors, media (the various series and movies, comics, novels, books, episodes, etc.), production staff, and production history are warranted at this time. # Images : Controversially, I think we should limit our use of images. This is helpful legally and whatnot, but would make the site more realistic. About one or two images (and more depending on the size of the "file") should be enough. For a person, images should be chosen that appear similar to a "police" or "driver's license" photo (head-on, facing the camera, with little-to-no background activity). Black-and-white images would be the most authentic, based on the series and movies. This only applies to "in-universe" images. Images for the real-world articles should be more liberal in their use. Just some ideas that I'll start to implement.--Tim Thomason 00:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Little activity I am a big fan of the M:I television series, so therefore I set out to found my own M:I wiki. And then I find this wiki. There is little activity in the recent changes, and no admin, active or otherwise. Is anyone willing to help me bring a little TLC to this almost forgotten about wiki? I don't know where to start, so I plan on just learning more about the wikis organizational structure, and editing already existing pages. Despite how I sound above, I don't really want to "take charge" of this wiki, but I do want to see it reach it's full potential. — Mary (talk) 22:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :A few months ago is when I started adding to this wikia, after seeing that it only had 4 articles! I couldn't believe that no one was doing anything about that, so I decided to add to it myself. And now look. There are 170 articles. That's not too bad, I think. And I'm not done yet. Mainly, I've just been adding articles for episodes, writers, directors, and actors. But I've also started on a few character profiles as well. It's just that recently I've had my attention on other things and haven't gotten back to it. But I will eventually. Kyle Nin 22:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::You've built up the wiki this much by yourself? Wow, i'm impressed :) I appologize if I sounded to demanding or rude in my previous post. I would really like to help you out building the wiki up, unless you have any objections. Do you have any projects that I can help out with? Thanks — Mary (talk) 01:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC)